A Love As True As Mine
by theartistformerlyknownaswmlaw
Summary: Sequel to Draco Volkswagen: When we last saw Harry, he was standing at the altar alone as Ginny ran off with Draco. How can you heal a broken heart? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

A Love As True As Mine 150 

You know the deal.  Harry Potter and all related names, characters and indicia are copyright of Warner Brothers.  Everything else is mine.  Much thanks to the girls over at the D/G review board for helping with my French.  And to Tessie for saying she's jumping ships and for coming up with the title to this (well, George Strait came up with it, she just told me about it!) :)

FYI: Heart and Heaven are coming soon.  Heaven is with the beta reader and Heart is at three pages.  Please be patient and pray I get a job soon…I'll write much faster after that.  :)

A Love As True As Mine

            "Hey…"

            "Oh, hi," Harry replied in surprise, looking up at the girl in front of him.  "What are you doing here?"

            She shrugged.  "Same as everybody else.  I came to see you get married," the girl smiled sadly, sitting down next to him on the altar steps.

            "Oh," he muttered, idly playing with a flower in his hands.  "I would have thought you'd have left with everybody else." 

            "But everybody didn't leave," she countered, gently prying the mangled rose from his fingers.  "I think it's dead now Harry.  You're safe," she teased, tossing it beside her.  "Anyway, Ron and Hermione just left, didn't they, and you're still here.  Plus, I wanted to talk to you."

            Harry took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.  "Pretty pathetic show, huh?  I can just see the headlines tomorrow: 'Boy Who Lived Gets Jilted'."

            "There won't be any headlines."

            "What?"

            She grinned.  "The Weasley boys were out there 'zapping' people right and left."

            "Gabs…  What do you mean 'zapping'?" Harry asked warily, turning to face her.

            "Memory charms.  They took care of everybody, well, almost everybody.  Some guests will still remember, but most won't."

            Exhaling sharply, Harry put his glasses back on.  "Good thinking."

            "Thanks!" Gabrielle responded, her smile lighting up her entire face.

            "_You _thought of it?" Harry gasped in disbelief.

            "Oi!  You don't have to act so shocked by that," she declared, affronted by his tone.

            Harry blushed, quickly muttering an apology.  "Sorry…  I….  Thank you," he stuttered, his tone more grateful than before.

            "You're welcome.  I just didn't think it needed to be splashed across the dalies.  We should leave the tabloid stuff to the Muggles, you know."

            Harry nodded.  "I just can't believe you thought of that."

            "I should be insulted, truly.  I'm smarter than I look, Harry Potter.  I'm not just a dumb blonde.  Remember, cunning, calculating, shrewd…all that Slytherin stuff," she laughed, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

            "Heh, don't remind me," Harry grumbled.  "Such a sweet little girl and the Hat puts you in _that _house," he stated derisively, shaking his head in mock sorrow.

            "You go from insulting me to insulting my house.  Nice.  And Harry," she paused, making eye contact, "I'm not a little girl anymore.  I'm fifth year.  16 years old now.  I was a little girl during the Tournament, not anymore," she stated firmly, her tone making the secondary meaning of her words clear.

            Clearing his throat awkwardly, Harry quickly changed the subject.  "So, how did you get here today?  Shouldn't you be in school?"

            "Professor Snape owed me a favor," Gabrielle replied flatly, annoyed at his rapid shift in topic.  Ever since the summer after the Tournament, when her parents were killed in one of Voldemort's raids, she'd been writing him.  At first, the letters were just about how to keep going, sharing their stories about being young and parentless.  It had taken a lot for her to write him the first time around, he being famous and all, but he'd responded to her letter and they'd been pen pals of sorts for the last five years.  Gabrielle would dare to say that she knew him as well, or even better than, Ron and Hermione.  After about a year or so, he started telling her more and more in his letters, including his ill fated romance with Cho Chang, his fears about dying at the hands of Voldemort and letting everybody down, things he would admit to out loud and everything he wouldn't.  When he started to send her letters with whole sections crossed out, not bothering to get a fresh sheet of paper, she'd known that something had changed between them.  He wasn't hiding anything at that point, even what he didn't want her to 'know'.

            Their face-to-face conversations were few and far between with Harry's work for the Ministry and her being in France and then at Hogwarts.  Harry'd convinced her sister to send Gabrielle to Hogwarts and rather than Beauxbatons, but Gabrielle still wasn't sure what his reasoning was.  It was one of the few things he _wouldn't_ tell her.  But Gabrielle secretly hoped that he'd wanted her closer to him.  Even if she was six years younger than he was, she coveted him.  Yes, he was dating other women throughout their 'relationship' but she doubted he told any of them half as much as he told her.  He was, like that Muggle song she'd declared the theme of their 'relationship', saving the best for last. 

            But then he'd written her about Ginny.  Harry wrote her that Ginny was still hung up on Draco, that he always feared the day that Draco returned, knowing that Ginny would leave him in a heartbeat.  Yet, he'd still asked her to marry him. 

            "Do I even want to know?"

            His question woke her from the daydream.  "Nope.  Probably better that you don't."

            "So what would your sister have to say about today's events?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the distracted look in her eyes.

            Gabrielle imagined her sister's reaction to Draco running into the church, shouting his declarations of love, Ginny's brothers dragging Draco out by his arms and then Ginny, in the end, running from the church with Draco before they both sped away in a shiny Muggle car.  Smiling, she began to speak in an exaggerated French accent, "Well, 'e would say zat it was a 'orrible mess_.  _Zat Mademoiselle Weazley's gown was _tout à fait pas à la mode.  _Zat Monsieur Malfoy made _un absolu spectacle _of 'imself.  And 'e would be _très_ certain zat Ginny was a complete and utter _idiote_ to leave you for zat _petite furet_."

            "Fleur would think all that?"

            "Yes…well, certainly about the dress," she laughed, patting his knee lightly.  "Harry…"

            "You don't need to say it, Gabs.  I know.  I was stupid for even…"

            "No!" she interrupted him, grabbing his hands in hers.  "You weren't stupid.  You just…  you were marrying Ginny for the wrong reasons, Harry.  You've always thought of the Weasleys as your family, you thought by marrying her that you'd be making it a reality, making it permanent…"

            "I was using Ginny you mean?"

            "That's not what I mean at all, Harry.  You were not using her.  You loved her," Gabrielle stated point-blank, the words tasting acrid on her lips.  "And she loved you, but you also knew that she was in love with Draco.  You just chose to ignore that.  I'm not making much sense, I know, but Harry whatever you think, you didn't deserve this.  You deserve so much more than this."

            Harry pursed his lips, sighing almost inaudibly.  "Thanks.  How come you can always make me feel better?" he asked jokingly, nudging her with his elbow.

            "I'm gifted like that," she whispered, blushing furiously.  She exhaled slowly, trying to calm her nerves before jumping to her feet.  "Let's get out of here."  Harry looked at her in puzzlement and she grabbed his hand, trying to pull him up.  "I'll buy you a pint or two."

            "You're too young to buy me a pint, let alone two," Harry pointed out.

            "Ok, well, then you can order yourself the pint and I'll slip you the quid under the table.  Capisce?"

            "Capisce?" he mocked, coming to his feet beside her.

            "Sssh… Don't tell Snape but we've found a way to watch Muggle movies in the common room.  'You think I'm funny?  What about me makes you laugh?'" she quoted, this time with a thick New York accent.  "Wanna hear my Southern drawl?" she asked, not waiting for an answer.  "Great balls of fire! Don't bother me anymore, and don't call me sugar!"  Seeing him smile, she sighed dramatically, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead.  "Harry... If you go ... where shall I go? What shall I do?"  Harry muttered something about her being crazy when she planted her hands on her hips, glaring at him.  "Now Harry, you're looking at me as if you know what I look like without my shimmy!"

            He finally burst out laughing, collapsing back onto the steps as she grinned at him.  "You're certifiable," he gasped, trying to catch his breath as she dropped back down next to him.  "I never should have taken you to see that movie…"

            "Aah, now, come on.  You loved it.  All that drama, the romance, the corsets…"  He laughed again and she smiled, "Better now?"

            "Yeah…"

            "Good, then come on, there's a pint with your name on it…" she prodded, standing up and smoothing out the wrinkles in her pale blue silk robes.

            "Some night this has turned out to be…" Harry mumbled, earning himself a slight kick in the shin.

            "What?  You're complaining about spending the night getting royally drunk with your bestest friend in the whole wide world?" she pouted, looking put out.

            "I didn't know Ron was back," he joked, snickering at her furious expression.  "It's just…  wedding night shagging or hanging out in a bar with your underage girl…" he paused, blushing as he realized he was going to say girl friend but knowing she'd hear it as girlfriend.

            Gabrielle sighed, that damn age issue again.  "Wedding night shagging isn't all it's made out to be."

            Harry choked, "What do you know about shagging?"

            Smiling impishly, she mumbled softly, "I told you I'm not a little girl anymore."  Harry began making a weird sputtering noise and she rolled her eyes, sighing, "Oh Harry…"  After tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she glanced down at her watch.  "Time's a wasting.  Let's get moving.  I can't contain myself just thinking of how much fun I'll have watching drink yourself under the table."

            "Now you're making fun of me?"

            "No, I'm _preparing_ to make fun of you.  It's a crucial distinction," she kidded, leaning forward and grabbing his shoulders.  "And fair is fair.  You laugh at me, I laugh at you."  Trying to pull him up, she grunted, "Ugh, you're heavy.  Let's stand up…"

            Harry stood, peering down at her.  She was grinning, a triumphant expression on her face.  It wasn't hard to see the Veela in her when she looked at him like he hung the moon.  He realized with a jolt that in all his years of knowing Ginny, even when her crush on him was at its height; she'd never looked at him like that.  Harry exhaled slowly, shaking those thoughts from his head.  Gabby was only 16.  And he was 21.  Even though she was almost legal, it just didn't seem right…  Damn, he felt like a letch.  Especially when he found himself looking down her dress, noticing how good she smelled, how pretty she was…  'STOP!' he yelled at himself, snapping his eyes at the back of the church. 

            "What?" she whispered, noticing how he ran his fingers through his constantly messy hair with almost a violent jerk.

            "Nothing."

            Gabrielle nodded, sure he was lying but not wanting to press it.  She threaded her fingers through his and pulled him forward.  "Then let's go."


	2. 

Chapter Two of A Love As True As Mine:

Ten points to whoever can spot the Gone With the Wind line in this chapter.  I hope everyone figured out that was what Gabrielle was quoting (along with Goodfellas) in Chapter One.

            "Oh my god!" Gabrielle shrieked, laughing hysterically as Harry downed another pint, slamming it onto the table before sliding down below said table.  "Harry!  Ha!"

            "Ugh," Harry groaned, burping loudly.  Struggling to stand, he whacked his head on the bottom of the table with a resounding thump. "Ow!"

            "You ok?  Harry, Harry, Harry.  What am I going to do with you?" she laughed, standing up and then dragging him out from under the table, protecting his head so he didn't bump it again.  "Can I not take you anywhere?"

            He allowed her to help him to stand, though he weaved quite a bit.  "There's two of you.  Since when were you a twin?"

            Gabrielle shook her head, straightening his glasses.  "Better now?"

            "Oh look.  Just one again.  Too bad, heh heh, too bad.  Get it?" he mumbled, finding it hilarious apparently as he began laughing at his own bad joke.

            "Yes, I get it, Harry.  Why don't you sit down while I settle the tab?" she suggested, trying to push him backwards into his chair.

            "No, I'll do it," he argued, taking a step forward and stumbling.  From behind, Gabrielle caught him around the waist, keeping him upright.  Harry turned quickly and after the world stopped spinning, he smiled down at her, "Gabs, you're my hero.  I love you."

            "Harry," she gasped, her breath catching as he swayed towards her.  "Harry don't!" she spat, pushing him onto the chair.  "You're drunk and you don't mean what you're saying.  I doubt you'll even remember half of this tomorrow when you're done puking your guts out."

            "You're cute when you get angry.  You're cheeks flush and your eyes darken," he whispered huskily, threading his fingers through her hair.  "And it makes me wonder what would happen if I kiss…"

            "Stop!" Gabrielle ordered, jerking away from him.  "Please stop," she choked, tears forming in her eyes as she grabbed her bag of money from the table and strode towards the bar.  Glancing back towards the table, she saw he was staring at her.  Looking away, she swiped at the tears which were now streaming down her face.

            "You ok, darlin'?" the burly bartender asked concernedly.

            "No," she sniffed, shaking her head.  "But I will be."

            "Well, he gives you any problems, just let me know, ok little lady?"

            She nodded, wondering from what decade this guy was from and then turned to walk back to their table.  "How am I supposed to take you home?  You can hardly stand!" she complained as he continued to stare at her.

            "You're so pretty.  Did you know your hair is the colour of sunlight?  Bet you didn't even think sunlight _had_ a colour but it does…" he trailed off as his head fell onto the table.

            "Harry?  Oh no, no.  Don't pass out on me.  Come on, please," she begged, lifting his head from the table by his hair.  "Harry?"

            "Hello gorgeous," Harry sighed, blinking repeatedly hoping to clear his hazy vision.

            "Can you stand up?  Oh god, I should have thought of this sooner…  Maybe before you had your sixth or seventh pint…" she mused, pulling him into a standing position.

            "Can't go home…"

            "Why not?"

            Harry laughed, his head falling backwards and then forward to rest against her shoulder.  "Don't have one."

            "What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked, trying not to inhale his scent.  Lord he smelled good, a mixture of his spicy aftershave and the ale he'd been drinking all night.

            "I was living with Ginny.  Can't go home now…"

            Gabrielle stiffened at the implication of that statement.  He wasn't just engaged to her, he was sleeping with her.  The thought of her Harry in bed with…  It made her want to gag.  She took a deep breath to settle her stomach as he leaned back on his heels, watching her intently.  "Then…  We'll get you to Hogwarts then.  You can sleep it off there."

            "Won't your roommates mind?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

            "You're not going to be in my room!  I don't like you so much drunk."

            "Gabby, I ain't so very drunk," Harry teased in a slightly slurred, bad Southern accent.

            "Yes you are.  Ashley was shot.  You're just drunk."

            Harry smiled, tightening the hold around her waist as he began to nuzzle her neck.  "You smell good.  Like flowers."

            "Harry…  You shouldn't be doing this," Gabrielle whispered, knowing she had to resist but not wanting to fight him.  "We're both going to regret…"

            He stopped her by pressing his finger against her mouth.  "Ssshhh…." he whispered seductively, his lips moving closer to hers.  "I've wanted to do this for a long time," he admitted shyly before kissing her.


	3. 

            "Now stay here.  Don't move or make any sound until I've asked him!"

            "Ooh…  Yes m'am!" Harry whispered, reaching out to pull her towards him despite his agreeing not to move.

            Gabrielle slithered away from him, avoiding his wandering hands.  Her Harry certainly was affectionate when plastered, she thought with a groan.  He'd kissed her in the bar then outside the bar and again when she was trying to get him onto his broom to fly him back to Hogwarts.  One thing for sure, he was a hell of a kisser and she'd been hard pressed to avoid his subsequent attempts.  Why she was avoiding them she wasn't quite clear.  She didn't doubt that he _wanted _ to kiss her, if anything, he wanted to do _more_ than just kiss her, that was obvious when he was pressed up against her as she flew them back to the school.  But she wasn't sure whether it was Harry or the ale and moreover whether he'd regret his actions in the morning.  And she really didn't want to jeopardize their friendship for what could prove to be just a drunken stupor.  She couldn't lose him as a friend because she took advantage of his decreased inhibitions.

            Turning away from him, she knocked on Professor Snape's door.  She pressed her ear to the thick wood, listening for footsteps.  Hearing nothing, she rapped again, not knowing what she'd do if he didn't let Harry sleep on his couch.

            Suddenly the door swung open and Gabrielle nearly fell inside.  "What is it, child?  It's two in the morning!  What are you doing…"

            Gabby interrupted him, "I need another favor," she whispered, biting her lip and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

            "What now?" Snape growled, ushering her inside but leaving the door open in the sense of propriety.

            "Well…  Um…  It's Harry," she stammered uneasily.  "He's drunk, more than drunk really.  More like completely hammered and he doesn't have any where to go to…"

            "You've been with Potter?  Drinking?  Until 2 in the morning?" Snape asked furiously, his tone low and deadly.  "Gabrielle…"

            "He was drinking.  I wasn't.  He…he was really upset, Professor.  And he doesn't have a home to go to and he…he doesn't, he wouldn't want to let the Headmaster see him in this state," Gabrielle pled, getting upset under the stern look she was receiving from the head of her house.

            "I see," Snape drawled, eyeing her suspiciously.  "Well, where is he?"

            "In the hall," she stated softly, walking past him to get Harry who had fallen asleep on his feet.  "Harry," she prodded, slapping the side of his face gently.  "Wake up, Harry."

            Harry mumbled something then opened his eyes and smiled.  "Not a bad sight to wake up to."

            "Come on," she responded, blushing under his intense gaze.  Harry leaned heavily against her as she led him into Snape's chambers.  "You're going to sleep here, ok?"

            "This is the dungeon.  I'm not sleeping with Snape am I?" Harry asked in confusion.

            "Sorry Potter.  No amount of alcohol in the world would result in that arrangement," Snape grumbled, his expression clearly showing his disappointment in the two young people.  "He sleeps on the couch."

            "OK.  Could he borrow a blanket?  It does get cold down here."

            "You expect me to…" Snape began to protest but a soft, feminine voice interrupted him.

            Gabrielle raised a delicate blonde eyebrow in surprise.  She recognized the owner of the voice as their DADA teacher.  "Well, well, well," Gabrielle declared, smirking at Snape who was completely aghast.  "Professor Brava?  In your bedroom, Professor?"

            "I'll get you the blankets," Snape muttered in embarrassment, a faint blush marking his pale cheeks.  He swept from the room, his robe trailing behind him.  Gabrielle stifled a giggle at the thought of the professor they'd nicknamed Senorita Margherita knocking boots with their stern Potions Professor.  "Wonder if the Headmaster knows about that, aye?"

            "Knows about what?" Harry asked, waking up again after once more passing out on his feet.

            "Later, Harry.  Now, onto the couch, come on.  You can do it," she prompted, steering him towards the couch.  He was walking backwards, not a good thing for a drunk, and tripped as his legs hit the side of the couch, falling down and dragging her on top of him.  "Omph!"

            Harry grinned, "I sorta like this position."  Taking advantage of her momentary shock, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.  He was sober enough to realize she'd open her mouth in surprise and he took advantage of that too.  Gabrielle sighed as he pressed her against him with one hand, his other hand tangling in her hair.

            "Eh hem!"  Gabrielle jumped as if a hot brand had been pressed against her.  Snape was standing in the doorway, his anger palpable.  He crossed the room quickly, tossing the blanket on top of Harry who was looking a bit dazed.  "Please explain…"  She took a deep breath to try to steady her nerves but it didn't work.  A moment after her lower lip began to tremble, she began sobbing and threw herself against the potions master's robes.  It was Snape's turn to be shocked and he awkwardly began patting Gabrielle's back.  "It's ok, child."

            "No, no it's not.  Harry he kissed me.  Four times…or was it five?  He…  He…"

            "Did he take advantage of you?" Snape asked warily.

            "No!  Of course not.  He's just…  He's drunk!  And he's not going to remember any of this or if he does he's going to regret it and he's never going to talk to me again!" she cried rapidly, gasping for breaths.  "He's going to hate me for allowing him to kiss me or he's going to hate himself for doing it and it's all my fault!"

            "Why is it your fault, Gabrielle?"

            "I suggested we go to the bar.  I thought it'd be fun and I wanted to spend some time with him," she sniffed, taking the handkerchief that Snape offered her.

            "Mr. Malfoy was successful," Snape drawled cheerfully, if you could call anything Snape did cheerful.  "Wonderful."

            "You sent him?" Gabrielle gasped, wiping away her tears.

            "Let's just say that I made it possible to learn of the event.  I'm glad you left that invitation with me.  Came in very handy," he whispered, a sly smile on his face.

            "Draco Malfoy showed up and he interrupted, just as the minister was saying that 'Speak now" thing and Ginny… I wasn't sure whether she was going to marry Harry or go, but she went.  They went running from the church and hopped into this car and drove off!"  Gabrielle paused to pull a tissue from the box that Snape handed her and then blew her nose.  "Harry was so…upset.  He was completely blindsided by it all." 

            "And he spent the evening with you?"

            "Well, yes, but not without all the nasty implications of  'spending an evening' together.  There was nothing beyond kissing…  Well, Harry did get a bit gropey, but I put a stop to that!" she protested, not wanting to get Snape any angrier.

            "Of that I am very glad.  Now… It is late, Gabrielle.  Go to your dorm and to bed.  I will make sure Potter here is taken care of.  Go on now, child," he ordered gently, pushing her toward the door.

            "But…"

            "He's not going to hate you, he's not going to hate himself, and he will not end your friendship," he assured her.

            "How do you know?" Gabrielle asked with wide, imploring eyes.

            Snape smiled warmly, lifting the girl's chin.  "Because if he does, he will wish he had paid better attention in potions when we were leaning antidotes.  Now go."

            "Thank you, Professor," she whispered, turning to head off to bed knowing he was watching from the doorway, making sure she reached the door safely.  She stopped abruptly and ran back, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.  Letting go, she grinned, "Goodnight, Professor."

            Severus was speechless as she scurried down the hall, disappearing through the door to the common room.  Sighing, he closed the door and looked over to Potter who was once again out cold.  He straightened the blanket and moved an empty cauldron close to the sofa, just in case.

            The woman in the bedroom called out again, "Are you planning on coming back to bed, Severus?"

            "One moment," he replied, scowling down at the prone figure on the couch.  "I've gone all soft and cuddly," he groused, leaning close to Potter's ear.  "But if you toy with her affections anymore, boy, I will once again make your life a living hell, student or not."__


	4. 

            He didn't come…  She couldn't actually believe that he had stood her up!

            "You want to dance?"

            Gabrielle didn't even bother to look up as she waved her schoolmate off.  There was only one person she wanted to dance with and he had stood her up.  Sighing sadly, she stood and wandered slowly over to the doors open to the gardens.  Drinking in the cool spring air, she could faintly make out the figure of Professor Snape who, like always, was destroying bushes in the name of decorum.  She stifled a laugh as her fellow seventh years shrieked and cowered under his stern gaze.  Tearing her eyes away from the scene outside, she glanced up at the head table where the other Professor Snape sat.  It had been the shock of the term, returning from summer holiday to discover that they had two Snapes to contend with.  No one quite understood what the lovely woman saw in him, but Gabrielle sensed it had something to do with the warm, fuzzy, teddy bear he became when the other students weren't around.  That or he was really good in bed.

            A slight breeze blew in the doorway making Gabrielle shiver and she turned away from the door, intending on heading back to her room.  The rest of her class were dancing and celebrating the end of their years at Hogwarts, but she had no desire to celebrate.  Harry had warned he might be late, but the dance was more than halfway over and he still wasn't there.  She didn't need to see any more pitying glances or hear anyone else snickering over the great Harry Potter standing her up.  It was hard enough knowing that he didn't care enough about her to show up, she didn't need to deal with her annoying classmates too.  After collecting her things, she stopped to pull a rose from the flower arrangement in the center of the table.  Feeling someone watching her, she spun around and caught Professor Snape, Severus not Margherita, standing furiously in the doorway.

            Not wanting to deal with him, Gabrielle ran from the great hall not wanting to have anyone see her cry.  She'd gone out on a limb asking Harry to be her date to the dance.  Their relationship had been a little…tense since the 'bar' incident.  When she had woken up the next morning and had gone to find him, Professor Snape had gently informed her that he had left.  He hadn't even left her a note as to why he'd flown off at the crack of dawn, not even bothering to say goodbye.  Afterwards, she didn't see or hear from him for nine weeks.  Even Ron, who always knew where Harry was, had no idea where he was or why he was hiding from her.  The other girls in the dorm had begun to feel sorry for her, poor little Gabrielle who pined away after the Boy Who Lived for years, only to kiss him and then have him disappear off the face of the earth.  When Harry finally began returning her letters, he never made any mention of his disappearance, where he was, or why he'd avoided her for so long.  And Gabrielle, though she really wanted to know where he had gone, why he had run, and why he hadn't written, didn't have the heart to ask, fearing his answers could further shatter her heart.

            Throughout her sixth year, they'd been in nearly constant correspondence, but it never was quite the same.  Harry became more reserved, she could tell he was choosing his words carefully, and on the few occasions where she saw him in person, he was different.  Something had changed and Gabrielle didn't like it.  She'd spoken with Professor Snape about it, well, cried on his shoulder was more like it, numerous times.  At first, he'd advised her to give it time, that Harry was probably ashamed of his actions, but his being ashamed of something happening over two years prior did not excuse his not showing up tonight.

            Slamming the door to the common room behind her, she tossed her scarf and bag onto one of the chairs and flopped onto the couch.  She pulled out her wand and relit the fire, which became the only source of light in the room.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, continuing to obsess over her relationship with Harry.

            "This place hasn't changed at all!  You'd think in five years…"

            "It's only been five years, Draco.  Considering how long the school's been around, it's like a blink of an eye!"

            Gabrielle jumped when she heard the voices, frowning when she heard the name Draco.  Just when she thought things couldn't get worse.  Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she sat up, not wanting them to think she was spying.

            "Oh," Draco muttered in surprise, seeing the blonde girl sitting on the couch.  "We didn't think anyone was down here."

            Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, not seeing them in the dark.  "I just got back."

            "You're Gabrielle Delacour aren't you?  A friend of Harry's?" Ginny asked warmly, following Draco down the stairs.  As she came into the light, Gabrielle could see that she was expecting a baby.  "You came to the…wedding," she laughed, turning to smile at her husband.

            Draco stepped out of the shadows and Gabrielle smiled as she saw the small child balanced on his hip.  Harry had mentioned that Ginny and Draco had a baby about two years ago…  "That's Ron's godson?" she asked, standing up and walking over to the cherubic little boy.

            "Yes, this is our son, Keiran," Draco stated tenderly, turning so that Gabrielle could see the child's face.  "Say hi, Keiran."

            "Hi."

            "Well, hello," Gabrielle whispered.  "So what are you guys doing here?"

            Ginny walked over to stand next to her husband, reaching out and smoothing down Keiran's reddish gold hair.  "Draco came to see the Headmaster and he wanted to take a look around while we were here.  I thought tonight was the big dance?" Ginny questioned, taking in Gabrielle's fancy dress.

            "It is.  I got bored," Gabrielle lied. 

            Ginny looked at Gabrielle critically with an inquisitive smile on her face.  "So…have you heard from Harry recently?"

            "Not really…"

            Draco glanced at Ginny, recognizing her plotting look, "He hasn't been around much has he, Gin?  Even your mum has remarked on it."

            "True, very true.  Ever since the wedding…"

            Gabrielle bristled.  Well of course Harry would be avoiding her!  She left him standing at the altar for gods' sakes!  Opening her mouth to defend him, Gabrielle was interrupted by Draco.

            "But even before the wedding, right?"

            Ginny looked up at Draco and smiled, her eyes gleaming.  "Oh yes…Remember, I told you how he moved all his things into my flat and then vanished until the night before the wedding," she drawled, rubbing her stomach absent-mindedly.

            "He what?" Gabrielle whispered in shock.  Harry _hadn't_ lived with Ginny.  He'd merely given up his place and moved his things into hers.  Gabrielle couldn't fathom why he hadn't said anything to her.

            "Wasn't that around the time he took that new position with the Ministry?  The one he never would give any details about?" Draco asked slyly, shifting Keiran from one hip to the other before sitting on the armchair.

            "Yes, yes it was.  Whatever he's doing, he keeps disappearing.  Even right after the wedding," Ginny paused to let the implication sink in.  "He was gone for weeks!  No one saw him, heard from him, not even Ron and Herm.  And of course, he never told us afterwards either."

            "Some honeymoon that would have been," Draco scoffed, earning a quelling glare from his wife who slapped him on the arm.

            "Wait…You mean Harry's disappearances, his periods of being out of touch…  They are part of his job?" Gabrielle asked in confusion, sitting heavily onto the couch.

            "Gabrielle, Harry's an Unspeakable," Ginny informed her matter of factly.

            "Or so we suspect.  He doesn't speak about it," Draco sneered, laughing at his own joke.

            "Haven't you noticed how he's….quiet about certain things?  More reserved?  Even around Ron and Hermione."

            "He's that way with everyone, Gin.  Probably being all valiant, trying to shield you all from his dangerous work," Draco muttered, making it abundantly clear that there was still no love lost between the two schoolmates.

            "Draco," Ginny hissed in warning, rolling her eyes.  "Anyway, ignoring ol mister nasty pants over there," she teased, motioning towards her husband who simply grinned back, "don't hold Harry's silence and disappearances against him."

            "But…I…I…."

            Ginny smiled knowingly at the stammering teen.  "Look at the time," she gasped, not looking at hers or anyone else's watch.  It is well past Keiran's bedtime.  Poor thing is drooling all over his daddy."

            "He's the poor thing?  I'm getting all wet," Draco grumbled playfully, standing up and taking his wife's hand in his. 

            "Yes, you are and I dare say you are enjoying every minute of it," she whispered teasingly, lifting his hand to her lips.  "Let's get him to bed and you cleaned up then."

            "It was nice meeting you Gabrielle," Draco stated warmly, heading towards the door with Ginny behind him.

            "Are you staying here?" Gabby asked in confusion, coming out of the daze created by Ginny's information.

            "Yes…  There's a room off this hallway for Alumni of the school."

            "Really?"

            "See, good to know I'm not the only one who didn't know about it.  I would bet even Fred and George…"

            "They knew," Draco laughed, pausing in the open doorway.

            "They…  But…  They never, you never…."

            "Ginny, I saw your brothers coming from that room more often than you'd like to know.  Fred with Angie, George with Katie, even Ron with Hermione on quite a few occasions seventh year," stated with a grin.

            "Ron and Hermione…."

            "Yes, my dear, with the latter in quite a state of dishabilles," he drawled, dragging Ginny through the doorway.

            As the door shut behind them, Gabrielle leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes in though.  Harry was an Unspeakable?  He'd not run off because of her but because of an assignment?  He was distant with everyone, including Ron?  Sighing, she pulled a blanket over her legs as she remembered with a smile another thing Ginny had said.  If Harry hadn't been living with her…then it meant he might not have been sleeping with her. 

            The sound of someone banging on the door yelling at the top of his lungs woke Gabrielle from a sound sleep.  Slightly disoriented, she fell off the couch not remembering until she hit the floor that she wasn't in her bed.  The banging and yelling continued and it took a moment for her to realize that it was her name being shouted.  As she stood up, stretching out the kinks she'd acquired by falling asleep on the couch, Gabrielle blinked the sleep from her eyes and realized with a start that it was _Harry._

            "Gabrielle!  Gabrielle open the door!  Bloody password my arse!  Let me in!" Harry screamed, his voice ringing up and down the hallway.

            "What in Merlin's name is going on out here?"

            Harry glanced behind him, seeing Snape standing in his doorway, scowling as usual.  Turning back without a word, he again began yelling.  "Gabrielle!"

            "Harry Potter.  Can't you just leave that poor girl alone?  Is it not enough that you have…"

            Harry glared at Snape just as another figure appeared behind him.  "Severus, dear, leave them alone.  It's all quite romantic really," a petite woman whispered, wrapping an arm around the potion's master's waist.  "This has been building for a long time.  Let them be."

            "It's three in the morning!  He continually toys with her feelings, confusing her and leading her on just to disappoint her.  If he had cared…"

            "Severus, look at him," the woman hissed, eyeing Harry carefully.  "Good luck, Mr. Potter," she stated gently, hauling her husband back into the room with a wink in Harry's direction.

            As the door closed behind the couple, Harry spun back to face the door, raising his fist to bang against it once more.  The door, however, swung open revealing Gabrielle standing behind it, looking sleepy and beautifully disheveled though still dressed in her dancing robes.

            "What the hell do you think…" Gabrielle spat, trailing off as she realized he'd recently been in a fight.  "Harry!"

            "Sorry I'm late," he muttered before the exhaustion finally hit him and he pitched forward.


	5. 

            "Harry.  Harry, wake up," Gabrielle encouraged, gently wiping the soft damp rag over his face.  She'd cleaned up the bloodied cuts and scratches and healed his black eye as best she could and now Harry's head was resting in her lap.  He was still out cold, whether sleeping or passed out she wasn't sure.  Flashing back to a night nearly three years prior, she couldn't help but shiver as she traced his lips softly with her finger.

            "Mmm," he moaned, opening his eyes slowly.  "You're fuzzy…"

            "That's because I took off your glasses.  They were broken, along with your nose.  Whoever fixed it did a good job," she whispered, putting his glasses back on him.

            "You learn to do it yourself after a while," he replied, grabbing her hand in his and pressing it to his cheek.  "I'm so sorry I missed your dance."

            "It's ok, really…"

            "No, you deserve an explanation…for a lot of things.  Is what Snape said true?" Harry asked softly, running his fingers gently over the back of her hand. 

            "I don't know…what did he say?" she asked, somewhat breathlessly.  He was staring intently at her under hooded eyes, and Gabrielle was finding it hard to think clearly.

            "That I was toying with your feelings.  That I've been leading you on, only to disappoint you…" Harry repeated, watching her eyes carefully for any reaction to his words.

            "Well…  Harry," she sighed, taking a deep shaky breath, "it's hard, you know.  I know that you know how I feel about you.  I'm a horrible liar and there is no way that you could be so dense that you haven't picked up on…"

            "How do you feel about me?" he questioned, his voice quiet yet firm.  "Gabrielle?"

            "I love you, Harry," she answered, slowly drawling the words out, words that she'd spoken hundreds of thousands of times in her head, but never gave voice to.  "I love you.  I've loved you for years now."  Gabrielle continued, not noticing the smile that was overtaking Harry's somewhat less bruised and battered face.  "But…  I've come to…not accept but live with the fact that it's completely one sided.  I mean, the only time you've ever shown me anything in terms of romantic affection was the time you were drunk and then the next day you ran off without a word or a note or…" she finished rapidly, a slight hysteria creeping into her voice.

            "You're wrong about that…"

            "That you didn't run off?  Well, maybe it was work related but still.  You can't deny that you were drunk and…"

            Harry cut her off, sitting up quickly and, ignoring the sudden pounding in his head, he kissed her.  After a few moments, he pulled away to look at her, his hands framing her face as his thumbs tenderly caressed her cheeks.  "I'm not drunk now, am I?"

            "You've had a head injury!" she protested, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

            He laughed and kissed her again.  "I'm sorry for running like I did, I'm sorry for keeping you at arm's length ever since, and I'm so sorry for not being here tonight.  Will you believe me when I say that I truly did fight my way to you?" he teased, grinning boyishly at her.

            "What happened?" she sighed as he pulled her to him again.

            He kissed her until they both were desperately in need of oxygen yet, even after he broke away, he didn't fully release her.  "I've wanted to do that for so long, Gabby," he whispered into her hair.  Shifting so that she was sitting in his lap, and not the other way around, Harry began to explain.  "It has all been work related.  I can't tell you what I did…but believe me when I say _did_.  I'm done…  I don't want to fight evil and sneak around pretending to be someone I'm not, living in constant danger…not anymore.  I've done it for nearly 24 years now.  I just want…" 

            Harry paused a moment, looking deep into her eyes before continuing.

            "I want a normal life… with a house and a family and a…dog.  I've always wanted a dog and I've never been able to have one.  I can now.  I can have all of that because I quit, Gabby, I quit.  I have no idea what I'm going to do now, but…  I don't want to have to treat you like a mere acquaintance, to deny the way I feel about you in the hopes of keeping you safe.  I don't want you wondering where I am, or why I left with no word, or if I'm going to come back," he stated fervently, clutching her against his chest.  Looking down into her eyes, he repeated huskily, "I don't want to deny how I feel any longer."

            "How do you feel, Harry?" she asked, holding her breath.

            "I love you, Gabrielle.  I loved you as a little girl.  I loved you as a quirky teenager.  I love you as the woman you've become.  I love everything about you…" he declared, punctuating the end of every sentence with a kiss on her face.

            "Oh," she gasped, not knowing how to react.  "You do?"

            "How could I not?" Harry asked in return, laughing at the dumbfounded look on her face.  "I…love…you."

            "I love you too!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck as she began to laugh.

            "So…"

            "So what?"

            Harry grinned; he couldn't help it.  He was happy, truly really happy for the first time in a very long time.  "Now that we have that settled…  Did you get to dance tonight?  Or did my unfortunate turn of events ruin your final Hogwartian event?"  Gabrielle dropped her eyes, not wanting to answer his question and make him feel guilty.  "I will take your silence as a yes to that second question."

            "There was only one person I wanted to dance with," she murmured, raising her eyes to his.  "And he was late."

            "I'll never be late again, I promise," he assured her, standing up with her still in his arms.  Slowly lowering her to her feet, he whispered, "Come with me…"

            "Where?  What?"

            "Sssh…  You'll see," he murmured, grabbing her scarf off the floor and tying it around her head so her eyes were covered.  "No peaking!"

            "Harry!  You… blindfolded me!  What…?"

            "Do you trust me?" Harry asked solemnly, bracing his hands on her shoulders.

            Even though she couldn't see him, Gabrielle knew that he was staring down at her.  She could feel him watching her steadily, waiting nervously for her answer.  "With my life." 

            Letting out the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding, Harry smiled.  "Then just come with me."  Taking her hand, he led her out of the common room and through the halls of the schools, carefully helping her up and down staircases, so carefully that she never once tripped or stumbled despite her blindness.

            "Are we there yet?" she teased when they stopped moving, Harry telling her to stand still before he began casting spells.  Even with the scarf over her eyes, she could see flashes of light and hear the whizzing spells flying past her ears.

            "Yes, just one moment more…" Harry mumbled distractedly, taking a look around to make sure it was as he'd remembered it.  "There," he sighed, walking behind her to remove the blindfold.  "One…two…three."  Removing the scarf, he moved to her side, watching her reaction.

            "Harry!" she gasped, spinning around to face him.  "You did this…for me?"

            "Who else?"

            "Oh, Harry," she whispered joyously, her eyes still racing around the room taking in all the decorations.  Gabby looked around in utter amazement.  He'd recreated the entire atmosphere of the dance.  The traditional floating candles had been replaced with twinkling stars and the magical ceiling had been enchanted to recreate the haunting, otherworldly display of the northern lights, beautiful flickering curtains of colour that cast dreamlike reflection on the walls.  The long house tables were gone and replaced with small round tables every few feet along the walls. The wall hangings were elegant brocades of gold and silver with stars and plants adorning the fabric. The room was housing dozens of small rose bushes with live fairies fluttering happily in their branches causing a twinkling lights throughout the room, casting just enough light to make the atmosphere extremely romantic and giving off a gently fragrance, enhancing the effect. 

            The very walls and floor disappeared as cloudlike mist began to emanate.  Gabrielle thought that this must be what it was like to dance in paradise.  But, there was no better paradise than being in Harry's arms.  "I don't…  You…"

            "You like it then?"

            "Yes!  Of course!" she cried, looking back at him.  "I can't believe you did this."

            "Aaah, compared to battling my way here, this was nothing," Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around her.  "I just wanted to make you happy."

            "Harry, this has been the happiest day of my life," Gabby declared exuberantly, shrieking as he picked her up and spun her around in circle.  "But," she gasped, grinning at him, "you owe me a dance."

            "That's right.  I do," Harry drawled impishly, just as soft music began playing in the distance.  "May I have this dance?"

            "You may have them all," Gabrielle replied, starting to slowly sway with him to the music.

            "I plan on holding you to that," Harry whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

            "OK," she laughed, dragging his head down so she could kiss him again.

            As they continued to dance, well, sway and kiss, four sets of eyes looked on.  "See now, Sev?  It all worked out in the end.  Happily ever after for all four of them."

            Severus smiled down at his wife.  "I did good, didn't I?"

            "You always do, my love.  You always do…" she whispered, leading him away from the door and back towards the dungeon.

            From the other end of the Great Hall, another voice was heard speaking softly.  "So do you think he'll ever thank me for whisking you away like I did?"

            "I wouldn't hold your breath," Ginny laughed, leaning back against Draco's chest as he gently stroked her belly.  "But I do, everyday," she sighed, turning in his arms to kiss him.  "Everyday."

And, like Margherita said, they all lived happily ever after!


End file.
